The instant invention relates generally to carburization in internal combustion engines, and more particularly, to a liquid vapor fuel converter system.
Numerous fuel vapor systems have been provided in the prior art that are adapted to increase the volumetric efficiencies of engines. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purpose of the present invention as hereafter described.